A triple X kiss and stuff
by Katsuyoshi
Summary: Nadie toca lo que le pertenece a un Black. Ni se lo quita. Y si su nombre es Sirius Orion Black, mucho menos. El problema es que el imbécil de mi hermano Regulus piensa exactamente igual que yo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo – About a triple X kiss…and stuff

Disclaimer – Ya se sabe a quién pertenecen los personajes y que yo no gano nada con esto más que entretenerme y pasar buenos ratos escribiendo guarradas.

Notas - Se supone que esto iba a ser el comienzo de mi nueva novela. Y digo se supone, porque nada más escribir las cuatro primeras líneas degeneró a la idea de un fanfic Regulus/Remus/Sirius. Así que después de terminar 'Lo que James Potter nunca quiso saber' y tras otro tiempo sin dedicarles ni una mísera palabra a mis adorados merodeados…_Here I am!_

Como siempre, los avisos, que así no hay quien pueda quejarse después: Seguramente (99%) habrán escenas de sexo, la homosexualidad se daba por hecho (¿R/R/S? ¡Es toda una invitación a la perversión!), palabras mal sonantes, drogas, alcohol, peleas, etc.…vamos, que si nada de eso te llama ¡este no es tu fic!

* * *

No creo en la sangre.

No me malinterpretéis, no me refiero a la sangre de verdad, esa tan sólo no me gusta: tiene un olor demasiado dulce. Lo que me hace gracia teniendo en cuenta que adoro el dulce. Me refiero a la sangre de tu sangre, la familia y todas esas chorradas que te obligan a hacer cosas cuando no quieres, como no quieres, cuando no quieres y por supuesto no con quien quieres. Nunca he entendido esa gilipollez de que son los únicos que te quedarán, que nunca van a fallarte... ¿de verdad la gente se sigue tragando esas cosas? A estas alturas yo ya he aprendido que todo es totalmente mentira; lo realmente importante es la familia que tú eliges. La otra se aprovechará de ti y te hundirá a la primera ocasión que se le presente. En especial la mía y su obsesión por los pura sangre.

Bueno, vale, debo admitir que no todas las familias son así. La de James, de hecho, me encanta. Y la Remus, quitando el factor de que las pocas veces que nos ha dejado hacerle una visita como Merlín manda, su padre ha intentado abrirme la cabeza con una bludger. ¡Pero yo no tengo culpa! Sólo miro, no es que obligue a Dorianne a tener ropa tan holgada y agacharse para que...oh... ¿he dicho que a su hijo no le importa? O al menos, mi querido Remus aún no ha dado señales de ello. Las miradas no cuentan, es la misma que me echa cada vez que decidimos volar en pelota picada, así que es inofensiva.

Hablando de miradas, ahora mismo no sé si se siente culpable o está acojonado. Lo que está claro es que como siga apretándome la mano, va a terminar rompiéndomela. Aunque con el dolor de cabeza que tengo, lo mismo ni me enteraría. Me cuesta enfocarle y de levantarme, ni hablamos; mejor será que cierre los ojos otra vez antes de que le tire encima mi primer bistec.

''Moony…'' ¡joder! ¿Esa es mi voz? ¡Pero si parece que me haya tragado un rastrillo!...Aunque no parece estar tan mal, suena sexy. Noto como se levanta y se lleva mi mano con él, creo que ni la recuerda. Abro un poco el ojo de nuevo y le pongo mi mejor sonrisa '' ¿Dónde cojones estoy?''

'' En la enfermería''

'' ¡Y en cuanto te levantes, en el infierno!'' giro un poco la cabeza al oír a James. Maldito bastardo, ahora entiendo por qué no podía mover las piernas: el muy capullo estaba sentado encima. Me echo a reír y termino tosiendo. Genial.

''Entonces empieza a correr porque mandaré esqueletos demoniacos a por ti''

Veo a Remus por el rabillo poner los ojos en blanco y después mirarnos a ambos fijamente. Mejor digamos, que primero a uno y después al otro, porque sigue a mi lado cogiéndome la mano. ¿He dicho que las suyas son jodidamente suaves? Si fueran de peluche seguramente se las cortaría y me las echaría al bolsillo. Aunque la verdad es que es más divertido echárselo al hombro directamente, me encanta como patalea. Según nos mira, parece que nos vaya a sermonear… hasta que pone esa sonrisa suya tan traviesa, porque Remus no es malo, es travieso y me suelta la mano para pegarme. ¡Casi preferiría que siguiera con la mano!

'' ¡Como me dejéis sólo con Peter seréis vosotros los que deberéis correr!'' y hace un falso mohín. Si no fuera por la risa, me encargaría de abrazarle hasta sacarle las tripas por la boca. Por eso y por el dolor. James también influye, pesa más de lo que aparenta; menos mal que nos entendemos con mirarnos y se quita de encima consiguiendo que me cosquilleen los gemelos. Aprovecho para sentarme aunque la cabeza me siga dando vueltas. No es que me haga gracia precisamente tener que mirarles desde abajo. ¡Por Merlín, soy Sirius Orion Black! ¡Debería ser al revés en todo caso! Miro alrededor y efectivamente: estoy en la enfermería. De lo que no estoy seguro es del motivo. Levanto los brazos y uniendo ambas palmas me estiro.

Me duelen los nudillos de la mano izquierda.

Y el costado también molesta.

La cabeza ya lo sabía.

Oh, de puta madre.

Como si me leyeran el pensamiento, mis dos queridos mejores amigos se miran entre ellos y James decide llevar la palabra.

'' Bueno, él ha quedado peor''

…Vale, no tenía por qué esperar más de él. Dejo caer los brazos y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Remus con la ceja alzada. Soy genial, pero no adivino. Aún, dejadme practicar.

'' Regulus'' debe de haberse dado cuenta de mi cara de imbécil teniendo en cuenta que sigue hablando ''…Te has peleado con él''

'' ¡Y casi lo matas!'' no sé si está orgulloso de mí o trata de…qué demonios, ¡es Prongs! ¡Por supuesto que está orgulloso! Sólo que aún queda un pequeño enigma sin resolver.

'' Sirius'' hago caso a mi querido Moony y vuelvo a mirarle. Comprobado, lo más importante de mi cuerpo no está dañado. El de Remus es espectacular por cierto: delgadito, ligero, abrazable, suave…si, volvamos al tema. En concreto a la marca roja que tiene en la clavícula. Y a esa otra al final del cuello. Y al pequeño mordisco en el hombro… ¡JA! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Y está claro que no pienso disimular la sonrisa de cabrón que debe de estar cruzándome la cara.

'' ¿Y dices que sólo casi?''

Y me dejo resbalar por los fríos hierros de la cabecera hasta la almohada, recreándome en el recuerdo de cómo cojones he acabado aquí y el subidón de haberle partido la cara al imbécil de mi hermano. Dicho sea de paso, esquivando también la mirada asesina de Remus.

¡Joder que rápido se olvida de que estoy _herido_!

* * *

[¡Continuará!]


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo – About a triple X kiss…and stuff

Disclaimer – Ya se sabe a quién pertenecen los personajes y que yo no gano nada con esto más que entretenerme y pasar buenos ratos escribiendo guarradas.

Notas - Se supone que esto iba a ser el comienzo de mi nueva novela. Y digo se supone, porque nada más escribir las cuatro primeras líneas degeneró a la idea de un fanfic Regulus/Remus/Sirius. Así que después de terminar 'Lo que James Potter nunca quiso saber' y tras otro tiempo sin dedicarles ni una mísera palabra a mis adorados merodeados…_Here I am!_

Como siempre, los avisos, que así no hay quien pueda quejarse después: Seguramente (99%) habrán escenas de sexo, la homosexualidad se daba por hecho (¿R/R/S? ¡Es toda una invitación a la perversión!), palabras mal sonantes, drogas, alcohol, etc.…vamos, que si nada de eso te llama ¡este no es tu fic!

* * *

Era sábado. Sabía que lo era porque tocaba visita a Hogsmeade; de forma legal, quiero decir. Y qué demonios, porque tenía la boca seca, el estómago me ardía y no era el único en mi cama, por lo que eso significaba que la jodida fiesta del viernes se había celebrado. Tampoco debía de ser precisamente pronto teniendo en cuenta que alguien había puesto en marcha la maldita gramola de Remus…

'' ¡Por Merlín, apaga esa mierda!''

'' No creo que te oiga, pad'' me alegró saber que también le habían jodido el sueño a Peter, que de paso, gimió y se metió debajo de sus sábanas. Al menos alguien había desecho la cama esa noche. Para dormir, digo.

Me senté y la tía que había sobre mí cayó a un lado, quejándose y aprovechando para estirarse. Me dediqué a darle un buen repaso mientras me rascaba la nuca; era de Ravenclaw, creo. Tampoco es que me importara mucho, excepto por el buen par de tetas que cargaba, el resto no tenía mucho interés. Chasqueé la lengua: no me venía mal un despertar movidito.

'' Buenos días preciosa'' ahí iba mi sonrisa seductora número 57. Se supone que cuanto mayor es el número, más sexy es mi jodida sonrisa, pero cómo es James al que se le ocurrió el estúpido sistema, él sabrá cómo va. A mí me basta con ir pensando números al azar y que funcione. Y está claro que siempre funciona. Incluso con la música de fondo y la lengua ocupada, me enteré de la llegada de Remus. Cómo para no hacerlo con las pintas que traía: la camisa fuera, sin corbata (y creedme, lleva corbata hasta en la ducha) y despeinado. ¡Joder, ese no era Remus, era su versión malvada! Si no fuera por el desayuno que traía en las manos, habría dado con unos muy buenos motivos para interrogarle a lo _p__a__lofía _cabrón. ¿Era así, no? ¿_Palofía_? Siempre me lío con las palabras raras de los muggles… ¡como si no pudieran tener nombres normales a lo Tarantallegra! El caso es que me olvidé de los melones que traía entre manos y me levanté derecho a por las tostadas.

'' _You know I want to take you, I've really got to make you_'' no es que fuera el mejor cantante del mundo (yo estoy antes, por supuesto), pero Remus se sabía todas las jodidas canciones de Status Quo mejor que ningún otro. Qué remedio cuando había sido él quién nos había enseñado el maldito grupo. Los muggles tendrán palabras raras, pero hay que admitir que tienen cosas que son la ostia. Las motos entre ellas... ¡por Merlín, como echaba de menos a mi pequeña!

'' _Come on sweet Caroline…_'' continue.

''_…Take my hand together we can rock 'n roll!_'' y me metió la tostada hasta el estómago sin masticar ni nada. ¡La madre que lo parió! ¡Con lo bueno que estaba el ron de grosella para vomitarlo así por que sí! Salí corriendo al baño y abrí la puerta de una patada. Alguien gritó, ¿pero a quién cojones le importa cuando tienes un estómago que vaciar?

'' ¡Pad, hazlo por la ventana!'' ese era James. Y por los ruidos que había antes, entre y después de su tan pensada frase, diría que no se había asustado mucho. Al menos no demasiado. Aun escupiendo, le dediqué un precioso corte de mangas y apoyé las manos a ambos lados del váter para girarme y mirar que desesperada había aceptado. Mi ceja se alzó sola: Lilian Evans, la maldita pelirroja. Eh, no creáis que me cae mal, sólo es cuestión de propiedad. La tía me mató con sus enormes ojos.

'' Menudo pringado'' me eché a reír y salí del baño '' ¡Por cierto! ¡Buen culo Evans!''

'' ¡BLACK!''

'' Algún día se vengará y te arrepentirás mucho'' Remus ya estaba cambiando su uniforme por un jersey de punto marrón que le venía extra-grande, unos vaqueros lleno de descosidos y unas botas de montaña. ¿He dicho alguna vez que es jodidamente adorable? Menos mal que es gay…o bi…o yo que sé, el caso es que le tiran bastante los tíos. Y no me molesta… ¡más tetas para mí!

'' Como tú, ¿no?'' le revolví el pelo y le empujé hacia atrás, contra la cama. Joder, la mía ya estaba vacía del todo, ¡adiós sexo matutino! '' ¿Dónde se ha metido?''

'' Creo que le has asustado'' Peter ya se había rendido y buscaba sus pantalones. O algo que ponerse encima al menos. Y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo; en algún punto de la fiesta me había quedado sólo con los pantalones y muchas botellas alrededor.

'' No me compares con tu jodido aliento'' di con unos pantalones que no eran míos y se los tiré a Wormtail. Acababa de salvar la vista de Remus, punto para mí. Al final deseché la idea de reciclar ropa y metí el hocico en mi baúl a ver que encontraba. Mientras, Peter golpeó la puerta del baño mientras se quejaba de estar meándose o algo por el estilo y Moony miraba cómo me cambiaba. Es jodidamente listo y tiene un gusto cojonudo, así que es normal.

'' ¿Hace un striptease, eh?'' puse los dedos a ambos lados de mis calzoncillos y los bajé ligeramente. En vez de la respuesta correcta, sólo recibí un golpe de almohada en toda la cara. '' ¡Joder!''

'' ¡Eso digo yo!'' ahora tenía preparado un zapato y estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Qué difícil es aguantarse las ganas de lucir empalme mañanero cuando me lo piden a gritos.

'' Y yo que creía que tenías buen gusto'' le saqué la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco. Eché un ojo a ver cómo iba la pelea de Peter contra la pareja amorosa y por el momento, seguía perdiendo. Con los saltitos que daba de un lado a otro era misión imposible no reírse de él. Seguí vistiéndome y cuando dejé caer el culo en el colchón, me di cuenta de que mi greñudo favorito seguía mirándome. Eso ya era más raro de lo normal.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' me apoyé sobre un brazo mientras peleaba con las botas en la otra mano. Moony no era del tipo que hacía esas cosas si no pasaba algo serio y pensaba en cómo decirlo. Se podía decir que veía hasta las jodidas ruedas de su cabeza girar para encontrar la frase perfecta.

''….'' Bajó la vista. Eso ya empezó a acojonarme…y si ya hablamos de cuando juntó las manos y se echó hacia delante, ni hablamos ''Tengo una cita''

¡Por Merlín, que alivio!...No, espera… ¿¡Qué Remus qué!

'' ¿¡Qué!'' es genial cuando mi cabeza y mi boca van al unísono. Que nadie se confunda, me alegro. No es que saque la varita muy a menudo. De hecho, no recuerdo que me contara nada de nada con nadie. Ni de cincos contra uno. Y eso que me he ofrecido veces….sí, bueno, a lo que íbamos. '' ¿Y quién es el suertudo cabrón?''

'' Bueno, eso es un secreto'' sonrió. Maldito cabrón, ya me había dejado con la miel en los labios.

* * *

[¡Continuará!]


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo – About a triple X kiss…and stuff

Disclaimer – Ya se sabe a quién pertenecen los personajes y que yo no gano nada con esto más que entretenerme y pasar buenos ratos escribiendo guarradas.

Notas - Como siempre, los avisos, que así no hay quien pueda quejarse después: Seguramente (99%) habrán escenas de sexo, la homosexualidad se daba por hecho (¿R/R/S? ¡Es toda una invitación a la perversión!), palabras mal sonantes, drogas, alcohol, etc.…vamos, que si nada de eso te llama ¡este no es tu fic!

Estoy algo ocupada últimamente y mi inspiración decide irse a ratos demasiado largos, así que, ¡perdón por la espera! No prometo nada sobre este capítulo, aunque espero que os guste de todas maneras

* * *

Remus vuelve a meterme media tableta de chocolate en la boca. Eh, no os creáis que me he quedado paralitico o alguna mierda de esas: se llama amistad. O lo que viene a ser camelarse a Remus para que se siente casi encima y me dé papeo. Aunque le falta un traje de sirvienta, así, bien cortito y que también se pringue de chocolate y… ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA EN LA PLANTA INFERIOR! Le hago gestos a james para que me eche un cable, pero el muy cabrón, en cuánto se da cuenta a lo que me refiero, empieza a descojonarse. Y encima, le da un golpecito con el codo a Moony, que aún no se ha enterado.

"Yo de ti me alejaría no sea que el volcán explote"

Bendita alma inocente (por que sí, cojones, Remus es inocente aunque el gilipollas de mi hermano le haya… ¡ARGS!) que nos mira a ambos sin entender…hasta que le da por girarse un poco y cómo ya sabemos lo bien dotado que estoy y lo finas que son las malditas camas de la enfermería…Pues pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta. ¡Estúpido James!

"¿Tengo que ayudarte, Sirius?"

Ni la boca puedo abrir, ya salta James respondiendo por mí. Menos mal que esta vez no la caga y dice lo que pienso, si no, le meto el cojín por…

"¡Lo mismo un trabajo bucal le ayuda!" eso sí, a mi costa, Prongs se lo pasa de puta madre, porque se da unas carcajadas…Remus se pone rojo, de ese rojo tipo tomate maduro que parece que le hayan explotado todas las jodidas venas a la vez y se vuelve a sentar, pero ésta vez a los pies, bien lejos de mini-Sirius. Y suspira. ¡Ja! ¡Más te haría suspirar yo si me dejaras, lobito!

"¿Cuento yo lo que no sabéis?"

"¿Cómo el hijo de puta de mi hermano te ha violado? ¡Y una mierda!" ¡Bastante tengo con la asquerosa imagen mental (ya se sabe por parte de quién) y de lo que ví, para que encima me dé detalles! Así que me levanto deprisa…y ni os imagináis lo mucho que me estoy arrepintiendo. Jo-der, lo que me duele el maldito cuerpo… ¡pero da igual, no pienso escuchar! ¡Me largo al baño a hacerme una paja!

Y ahí les dejo, a Remus (creo) lanzándome un par de maldiciones mentales y a James sentando el culo delante de él para no perder detalle de la historia… ¡enfermos están los dos!

Hacía más frío de lo que había imaginado, así que aunque el jersey de punto cumplía bien su función, me arrepentí de no haber cogido otro abrigo. No pensaba volver a la torre, prácticamente estaba huyendo por si se daban cuenta antes de tiempo que faltaban cosas. Llevé la mano de forma inconsciente a una de las tiras de la bandolera; Sirius siempre dice que es cómo un bolso de mujer por todo lo que lleva dentro, aunque esta vez, seguro que diría que es el bolso de un ladrón. Cómo estaba seguro de que me seguirían por la curiosidad, me hice con el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad. Pero me sentía como un ladrón de tres al cuarto. Y un mentiroso. ¡Si seguro que se me notaba en la cara! ¡Todo el mundo podía ver mi culpabilidad!

Lo bueno de Hogsmeade es lo grande que es, la cantidad de establecimientos que tiene… y que Padfoot jamás pondría el pie en muchos de ellos. Sobre todo si de teterías hablamos. Él prefiere reventar a alcohol antes que a tomar té con galletas, lo que ahora mismo, me venía de perlas. Sonreí de forma leve al recordar algunas de las burradas que había hecho Sirius con más alcohol del que debía en el cuerpo. Además, el sitio que había elegido no era precisamente un lugar de visitas en general para los estudiantes por sus altos precios. Y a mí que más que sobrar, me faltaba dinero por todas partes, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a afrontar el gasto. Podría conformarme con alguna de las chocolatinas que llevaba encima, aunque fuera de poca educación.

De camino al lugar, di con un grupo de Slytherins que, en cuanto se percataron mi presencia, no pudieron mantener la boca cerrada. Avery, Mulciber, Snape…y Regulus. Pasé de largo, no necesitaba problemas ni los quería y sin Sirius o James cerca, era fácil evadirlos. A pesar de todo, dirigí durante un segundo la vista hacia ellos. Debo ser sincero, el encuentro no es que fuera precisamente al azar, debía ser así, estaba planeado, por lo que después de la mirada, volví la vista al camino y seguí andando, guardándome la sonrisa en la enorme manga de punto. Ahora que ya había llegado el aviso, me desvié por una de las calles paralelas en busca del local y una vez allí, me quedé en la puerta. Con la espera y la curiosidad de saber cuánto le dolería a mi bolsillo, le di la espalda al mundo buscando alguna lista de precios. Y vaya si di con ella, llamaban más los números que el extravagante diseño que los envolvía. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no me enteré de los pasos tras de mí hasta que dos manos me taparon los ojos. Y cómo os podéis imaginar, con el brinco que di, no me hubiera hecho falta escoba para volar. Me giré, con las muñecas de las manos que me habían asustado bien sujetas y dispuesto a una pequeña reprimenda… pero no pude. Más que nada, porque unos labios y una lengua se encargaron de mantenerme calladito. Si Sirius besa bien (ya sabéis, alcohol… y esas cosas…) Regulus es alucinante. Y debía de estar motivado, porque fue un beso sucio y apasionado, con grandes dosis de intercambio de fluidos. Me sujetó por la cadera y me estampó contra la pared, dejando bien claro que no era él el único contento de verme.

A estas alturas ya debe de ser tontería aclarar que no era la primera vez que nos veíamos. Pero contar el principio sería muy aburrido… digamos que ser prefecto no es tan aburrido, cansado o estresante a veces. Y que te llevas muchas sorpresas si, además, te mandan vigilar alguna detención.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme?" sonrió de medio lado, de una forma que los Black deben de llevar en la sangre y que consigue que la mía no se acumule precisamente en la cabeza. Acto seguido, se curvó hacia delante sin soltarme en ningún momento y me mordió el labio tirando de él para volver a besarme. Dejándome con sensación de poco y emocionándose más de lo que debería en media calle, se dirigió a mi cuello y por mucho que me costara, tuve que agarrarle del pelo y separarle. Por Merlín, no tenía que haberle mirado a los ojos, prácticamente me estaba comiendo con los ojos. Tragué saliva.

"De…deberíamos ir dentro…" ni siquiera soné lo suficiente convincente. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si me daban a elegir entre un té con pastas que no podía permitirme y la lujuria en persona? Quién por cierto, chasqueó la lengua y lanzó una mirada despectiva a la tetería.

"A la mierda las hierbas"

* * *

[¡Continuará!]


End file.
